<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Idiots Q&amp;A by just_a_trashbag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336838">Cursed Idiots Q&amp;A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag'>just_a_trashbag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, i debated on publishing this for like 4 hours, im literally in school what am i doing, it looks better on google docs, random thing i made at 2 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>came from a random prompt my friend gave me<br/>this is what i thought of<br/>i have another story from the same prompt ye<br/>i dont know what this is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed Idiots Q&amp;A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cursed Idiots Q&amp;A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👤</span>
  <span>dumb_trashbag posted:</span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>What is the stupidest thing you’ve been cursed for?</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <span>♡126.k 🗩37.k ⮙11.k</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liked by yellow.sock, cece_2614, and 12,692 others</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comments:</span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>👤 stuffed.cat.meow</span></p>

<p><span>Hello I am cursed because I annoyed the f**k out of the oh so powerful deities and now always miss my deadlines because of mysterious occurrences.</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>👤 cece_2614</span></p>

<p><span>I’m cursed because I yeeted myself into an oh so mysterious abyss and contracted a stray demon that now resides inside of my vocal chords and will randomly screech at 2 am.</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>👤 errorpleasetryagainlater</span></p>

<p><span>Hi i’m cursed because i went into my closet at night and now have a parasitic monster that sits on my head during the day and sh*ts everywhere. It eats at my productiveness. It's called procrastination.</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>👤 7662clown</span></p>

<p><span>I’m cursed because I accidentally dug a hole to hell and got mistaken as a runaway soul and now satan is keeping me as his personal maid in his private maid cafe lmao</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>👤 yellow.sock</span></p>

<p><span>Hi I’m cursed because I went on a date with someone from a sketchy online site bc idk I was lonely and drunk as f**k and now I ended up with either having no more ice cream forever or having to show up at exactly 4 am to clean up dog sh*t (I chose cleaning up dog sh*t, my date was a very b*tchy version of hermes)</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <span>Load more comments...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heres the google docs:<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/11BRkL8yz58YLmu12EbEGHjbzWqnJMqVaWuP7s5hfQrY/edit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>